Same Love
by FruitOfSunagakure
Summary: "I've learned, that no matter what age, species, homeland, we all deserve the same amount of love." "I like living this way, Otouto. I also like loving this way, no matter what anybody says or thinks.." SasuNaru, ItaDei, and a little bit of TobiDei/ShiIta (made them Nekos!) R
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke chased after the ball that his Nii-san was throwing across the room. The blue sphere couldn't stop moving, catching the young neko's attention. Finally he caught it, mewling in pure happiness.

"Rawr!" Itachi pounced on Sasuke, who chirped as the ball flew out of his grasp. Both boys chased after it, almost knocking their mother off of her feet. "Boys! Relax. The ball isn't going any-" Mikoto paused as she looked out the window.

Across the street from their own home, a family of five was moving in. But that wasn't what startled Mikoto. She growled as her ears flattened against her head. Both of her sons stopped at the feeling of their mother's tenseness.

The new neighbors were foxes.

Three blondes and two redheads. Their bushy tails dipped white just at the very end, bright ears also. Itachi stood up, finally deciding to act his age. He looked out the window where his mother was staring before gasping.

"What? What's going on Aniki?" Sasuke asked as he stood behind Itachi, trying to observe the problem. Itachi took Sasuke by his hand and led him upstairs to their room. Mikoto quickly closed the curtains, dimming the house.

"Aniki?" Sasuke whimpered in fear, his ears flattening against his head. Itachi pat Sasuke on the head, smiling warmly. "Don't worry, Otouto. Everything's gonna be fine." Sasuke felt a little comforted by this, put was still afraid.

Itachi took his little brother and seated him on his bed before closing the door. He opened the curtains slightly, peeking through. "Come Sasuke...look Otouto. You see those people?" Sasuke looked across the street to see a young woman holding a box in her hand.

"Yeah."

"They're bad. _Very_ bad people."

"How come?"

"Well...ah, you wouldn't understand."

"Then explain."

Itachi sighed as he sat down on his and Sasuke's shared bed. He patted his thighs, motioning for his little kitten to come. Sasuke climbed on his older brother's lap. Itachi tucked Sasuke's head under his chin, making the boy lean on him.

"Those people are foxes. You know what foxes are?"

"Uh..."

"They're Uzumakis."

Sasuke winced at the tone his brother used to pronounce the name. He said it like it was a sour taste in his mouth.

"Why are Uzumakis-"

"ITACHI!"

Both boys winced before scurrying down the stairs. Mikoto had her coat and hat on, slipping on her shoes in the doorway. Mikoto smiled nervously as she grabbed the keys. "Itachi, I'll be out for a while. I want you to stay inside the house and watch Sasuke. If I come home late, there's leftover pilaf in the fridge."

Itachi nodded and held Sasuke close. He could feel his Otouto shaking a little, his tail wrapping around both of their legs nervously. With that, Mikoto left, locking the door behind her. Itachi waited until his ears confirmed that Mikoto was gone.

"Aniki? It stinks." Itachi's nose crinkled in pure disgust as he sniffed the air himself. His ears went up as he smiled slyly, ears flattening slowly to his head. "Put your shoes on." Itachi said as he walked over to the kitchen. "Why?" Sasuke asked as he proceeded to obey his brother's order.

"We're taking out the trash..." Itachi whispered, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Itachi wasn't one to start drama, and was very mature for his age. Sasuke whimpered, but went along with it.

The two walked outside after Itachi slid on his slippers, getting a good grip of the trash bag. They walked close together slowly, glancing at the house right across from their own a couple of times.

Itachi threw the trash bag into the dumpster, obviously aggravated. "What's wrong, Tachi?" Sasuke asked as they walked back over to their house. Itachi sighed, rubbing Sasuke's head, earning a slight purr.

"Nothing. Come on Otouto..."

Once they reached their house, Itachi angrily stormed inside of the house, abandoning Sasuke, unintentionally. When Tachi was upset, Sasuke would usually play outside by himself for a while since he knew better then to bother an upset Tachi.

Sasuke grabbed his favorite blue ball with golden stars on it before heading outside. The sun was out, warming his pale skin, that was supposed to be inside. But Sasuke didn't care. If no one knew, then there was nothing to worry about...right?

Sasuke slapped the ball, making the sphere bounce across the yard. Sasuke's pupils grew big and shiny as he chased the ball, slapping it. The more he slapped, the more it ran away. The more fun. Who knew playing by yourself could be so much fun!

As the ball bounced near the gate, another ball crashed into it. Sasuke paused his game and looked at the new intruder. This one was the exact opposite of his. Golden with blue stars on it. Sasuke picked up the new toy, examining it. He cocked his head to the side slightly, his pupils extending as he purred softly.

"Oh, that's mine!" Sasuke's ears went to the direction of the wail before his head whipped to the side. A young boy, Sasuke's age, was standing in his front yard. But the boy's appereance made Sasuke wince. Blonde scruffy hair and bright blue eyes.

This boy was a fox. An Uzumaki.

Sasuke grimaced deeply at his new neighbor, making the boy wince mentally. Sasuke learned from his father, Fugaku, that no one can embarass or threaten you in your own territory. Sasuke gripped the ball and picked up his own.

"Listen bud, these are my toys now. It came to me in my yard, so now it's mine..." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, his ears flattening to his head, tail wagging rapidly. The fox's tail was now wagging. His ears flattened against his head, growling.

"Give me my stuff. Now." the fox snarled, now angry. Sasuke gulped, but kept a straight face. "And if I don't?" The young Uchiha wasn't expecting this, but the fox's blue eyes turned a bright orange, yellow around it. The fox growled loudly before barking a loud, visious, but quick bark.

Sasuke moved back, then tripped and landed on his tail in fear. Before he could process what was happening, Itachi was standing in front of him in his defense. The fox boy was now backing away, cowering in fear. Itachi's tail was wagging faster than a mad dog's, his ears glued to his head.

"Back off, foxy. Leave my little brother alone." Itachi growled through gritted teeth. To compete with the sound he heard from his bedroom, Itachi let out an ear splitting hiss. The fox tumbled backwards, hands on his ears, then tripped. He landed on his fluffy pillow of a tail. Itachi towered over the cub, and Sasuke took this as an advantage to stand up and hiss like his brother.

"Leave _**my**_ little brother alone, un!"

Standing in front of the trembling fox was a young boy, about Itachi's age, ears pulled back in defense, tail wagging tremendously. This boy was obviously a fox, one of the new neighbors no doubt.

The new boy growled and pushed his little brother farther behind him. Itachi done the same with Sasuke. The elder fox was giving Itachi a deep glare, wrinkling his perfect complexion, while Itachi stayed calm and collect.

If you looked closely, you could see the lightning bolt striking from each other's eyes.

"Who the fuck are you to yell at my brother like that, un?" the fox asked, tail wrapped around the boy behind him. "I advise that you keep your little brother in tact, away from _my_ little brother." Itachi responded calmly, taking a few steps forward.

"I advise that you best back the fuck up, un." the fox spat, relaxing a bit, his hand in the Uchiha's face. Itachi sighed deeply before lightly slapping the fox's hand out of his face. Lightly...maybe.

The fox quickly got closer in Itachi's face at this action.

"_Don't_. Put. Your _fucking_. Hands. On. _Me_." the fox snarled as he began to grow upset again. Itachi frowned, taking two steps back, to avoid contact and unnecessary closeness. "I would appreciate that you don't insult me in my own home or yard. Your kind doesn't even belong here. So _you_ should watch your back, blondie.." Itachi spat back calmly.

The fox grimaced in pure anger. Now Itachi has pushed his limit. "Listen, just because this is your fucking neighborhood, doesn't mean you can boss me around. I'm not taking the bullshit your giving me, un. Scratch that, _anyone's_ bullshit. If you think that just because I'm different or 'foreign' that you can come here and put the leash on me? _Me?!_ You've got another thing coming, un. Come Naruto..."

The young fox, known as Naruto, snatched his ball from Sasuke's hands before following his older brother across the street. The elder blonde let Naruto inside the house first as he flipped Itachi the bird, then slammed the house door shut behind him.

Itachi let out a scratchy 'tch', shaking his head slowly. He turned around and walked into the house, a little pep in his step. "Idiotic fox...come Otouto.." Itachi muttered as he looked back, waiting for Sasuke to come inside.

Sasuke held his head low in anger as he walked inside of the house, Itachi closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXX

Mikoto tucked Sasuke in, as she promised she would when Sasuke called her earlier before her return. Itachi was already asleep, his back to Sasuke and Mikoto. Mikoto kissed Sasuke's forehead before turning to their window. She was glaring at the house across from theirs.

"Mummy?"

Mikoto turned to look at Sasuke, smiling sweetly. "Yes, pumpkin?" she replied, massaging his ears. Sasuke gulped. "Do I have to go to school tomorrow? What if the foxes are there?" Sasuke asked quietly, sliding deeper under the blanket. Mikoto smiled.

"Sasuke, baby, your at the top of your class, academically and in conduct. You'll be fine. Just ignore them, and you'll ace your class and those fuckers will learn not to bother Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke stared at her wide-eyed, and watched as she turned off the light and left the room, still smiling. Sasuke closed his eyes, snuggling against Itachi's back. His ears flattened against his head as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Naruto..." Sasuke liked the name, and that was what he was thinking of before his slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke felt sick, his stomach and mind rejecting the chocolate chip waffles in front of him. Itachi noticed this, and rubbed his Otouto's head. "Want some more syrup, gummy?" The older Uchiha didn't even give Sasuke a chance to answer before drowning the waffles in maple syrup. Sasuke lightly pushed his plate farther away from him.

Itachi frowned, letting his ears drop before lightly placing his palm on Sasuke's forehead. "Your not sick.." he muttered as he let his hand wonder over to the younger Uchiha's neck. Itachi frowned deeper. "What's wrong, sourpuss? You need to eat."

Sasuke sighed deeply as he turned to face his Nii-san. He rubbed his arm, his ears flattened against his head. "It's that Naruto kid. I was thinking about him all last night. What of he interferes with my education?"

Itachi smiled at his Otouto, starting to rub his head. "If he interferes with your education, ignore him. If you have to though, use force. Now come on and eat." Sasuke smiled and nodded before stabbing his waffles with his fork and letting the food melt in his mouth.

XXXXXXXX

Itachi grabbed his and Sasuke's bag and crouched down. Sasuke hopped onto his Nii-san's back as they left out of the house, locking the door, and off to school. Sasuke let the sun warm up his tail, making him purr. Cars were driving crazily around the houses out to the city and Downtown.

Itachi inhaled the warm fall morning, but then sniffed the air deeper. His head whipped across the street to a certain black Cadillac Escalade. There, in the front seat, was the blonde from yesterday. He was looking out the window, cheek resting on his palm. He had a black beanie hat on, his long shiny blonde hair hanging out of it.

Itachi couldn't help but blush at the sight. He looked sort of...cute. His shiny blue eyes were huge, examining the foreign neighborhood to him. Itachi just couldn't stop looking at the blonde. But that was the blonde's beautiful eyes landed on Itachi.

The blonde's soft curious eyes turned into a horrible grimace. Itachi then snapped out of his trance, letting go of Sasuke's leg to flip the bird at the blonde fox. The blonde's nose wrinkled in pure disgust before the tinted window slowly rolled up.

Itachi rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. 'Stupid fox...hope the little fucker rots in he-' Itachi's train of thought trailed off when a loud purring was invading his hearing. "Don't fall asleep Otouto, we're almost there..." Itachi muttered.

"Itachi-sama! Tomato-san!"

The purring stopped as both boys turned to see a familiar friend. Tobi. Tobi was panting like a psycho, his mask lifted up a bit, but just enough for him to breath. His ears were flattened against his head, tail lifeless on the cement.

"Is it true?! Tell me it's true! Tell Tobi it's true!" the Uchiha was now hopping in his spot like a crazed fan girl. Sasuke cocked his head to the side while Itachi frowned. "Yes Tobi." Itachi muttered as he turned around to continue walking to school.

Tobi crouched a little, slowly following the brothers. He then brightened a little as he took his IPhone out from his backpack, tapping straight to his messages. He clicked the first name there on his contact list.

_Hey! Tachi's feelin down. Cheer him up at school? _

It didn't take long for Tobi to receive an answer.

_Sure thing! Anything for Tachi!_

Tobi giggled before sliding his IPhone in his pocket. He followed the Uchihas over to school, bouncing a little.

XXXXXXXX

"Ok kids, settle down." All of the Uchiha students took out a pencil and pen, settling into their desks. Sasuke was advanced, because instead of a stupid wooden pencil, he had two led pencils. He always felt proud of himself. Oh, so advanced.

Sasuke looked at all of his 'subordinates', including the teacher, before noticing a vacant desk next to his. This was peculiar, since the teacher knew that the young Uchiha's advanced work needed complete concentration.

"Ok class, today, I want you all to give a warm Uchiha welcoming to our new student, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when a familiar fox boy stepped into his classroom, looking a little proud. Too prideful for the young Uchiha. "Naruto, I'm your teacher, Tsubaki. I had a new desk set up for you next to Sasuke-kun, kay?" Naruto nodded and walked over to his desk, as if Sasuke didn't even exist.

"Ok, so today, we are going to review our skills from last week before I teach." Tsubaki started placing math worksheets on everyone's desk, wishing them good luck. Sasuke didn't need luck. He could do this. And hey, maybe even show off a bit.

"Alright everyone, begin!"

And with that, Sasuke quickly took his led pencil and starting working. These problems were a jiffy. After a minute exactly, the young Uchiha was already on the back of his paper. He couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Tsubaki-sama, I'm finished!"

Sasuke dropped his led pencil, ears flattened against his head. He turned next to him to see the stupid fox had his hand raised, smiling in pride. Sasuke's tail was wagging in pure fury. Tsubaki looked up from the magazine she was reading before smiling, surprised.

"Wow Naruto-kun, that was fast." Tsubaki said, a hint of surprise in her voice. She walked over to Naruto's desk, picking up his paper. Her tail was wagging happily as she started rubbing Naruto's head. Sasuke was flabbergasted.

How could a dumbass Uzumaki complete a math worksheet faster then an Uchiha?

Sasuke felt tears burning in the corners of his eyes. This wasn't fair at all. He completed his worksheet exactly 10 seconds later. When his worksheet was collected, he put his head down, ears flattened in anger. The Uzumaki was playing with his fingers, looking calm and collect.

After a while, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, smiling. "What's wrong, Uchiha? You upset?" Naruto whispered in a cooing voice. Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto, who just simply smiled back. Sasuke opened his bag and fished out his notebook. Ripping out a blank sheet, he began writing.

Naruto leaned over to see what Sasuke was writing before the paper was shoved in his face. Naruto smoothed out the paper on desk before squinting his eyes dramatically, leaning forward.

_Listen up you stupid fox, I'm smarter than you and you know it. I'm not gonna let you ruin my edu. nor my life. So shut the hell up and leave me be! _

Naruto smirked a bit before grabbing his own pencil, beginning to write. He then shoved the note onto the furious Uchiha's desk. Sasuke smoothed out the note on his desk, as Naruto did, beginning to read it.

_Baby, I'm here cuz of my smartness. i don't intend to ruin ur life, but to brighten it. I'll make edu. fun too! _

Sasuke blushed faintly at 'baby' before writing something back. He then shoved the note on Naruto's desk. Naruto smiled as he read.

_Whatever. Uzumakis are dumb as fuck. And so r u. Uzumakis r dumber than everyone else in Konoha. That's y ur ass along with ur family got kicked out. :)_

Naruto's smile faded instantly. Sasuke put his head down, facing the fox. Naruto's face was red and his lower lip was trembling. Sasuke chuckled a little. "What's wrong, baby cry Uzumaki? You upset?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto banged his head against his desk wrapping his arms around his head as his ears flattened against his head. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto began to sob very loud, chocking on his tears. Sasuke's eyes burned with tiny tears in the corners in fear as he threw his led pencil at the blonde fox.

"Naruto, it was just a joke I.." Sasuke frowned a little as all of the students in class began to turn their attention to Naruto, who was now sobbing even louder and harder then before. Tsubaki stopped her writing on the board as she sped walked between desks over to Naruto.

She shook the fox's shoulder, making him look up. His face was a light pink, tears streaming uncontrollably down it. His eyes were a glossy, bloodhound red, sweet blue eyes gone. Snot was starting to drip from his nose. Tsubaki gasped as she cupped Naruto's chin, bringing his face upwards. He began to calm down, sniffling. "Naruto, what happened? Why are you crying?" Tsubaki asked, her voice full of concern.

Naruto's voice was drained from the tears, but as he tried to point at Sasuke, tears came flowing down again. Tsubaki shushed Naruto sweetly as she began rubbing his head. "Naruto-kun, tell me why you are crying?" Tsubaki asked again, this time sternly.

Naruto pointed at Sasuke, who was gulping in fear. Naruto took the note that was laying on his desk, smoothing it out. He then scanned it with his eyes before pointing to the little 'joke' Sasuke wrote on the bottom. Tsubaki took the note before gasping. She didn't even take the time to read the whole conversation.

She took Sasuke by the arm and shoved him to the front of the classroom. Sasuke was holding back his tears, ears flattened against his head, tail lifeless. All eyes were on him. "Sasuke, apologize **now! **To everyone!" Tsubaki ordered, rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto wiped his tears before smiling, winking at Sasuke. Sasuke grimaced in anger at Naruto, growling. He then glared daggers at Tsubaki.

"NO! Fuck you! I'm not doing anything! He's just fine! I didn't do anything!"

Tsubaki gasped in horror at her star student. Her ears dropped as she ran over to her desk taking out a sheet of paper, scribbling words on it with her pen. Sasuke then let what was going on process in his head. He gasped before he started apologizing repeatedly.

"Tsubaki-sama I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I-"

"Here. Take this note to the headmaster cuz that's where your off to mister!"

"But Tsubaki-sama I didn't mean it I-"

"**GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!**"

Sasuke winced in fear before two tear drops slid down his face. He then angrily sped walked over the door, slamming it behind him. Naruto let his ears drop in guilt. He went too far. "Tsubaki-sama, I-" Naruto raised his hand slightly before Tsubaki smiled at him sweetly.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. Sasuke's gonna get what he deserves.."

XXXXXXXX

Itachi and Shisui glued the picture of the Ancient Pharaohs onto their poster. Shisui grabbed the marker and wrote on the top their names. Itachi began to search through his textbook for more information before someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see the blonde.

He glared a little, ears flattening. Shisui sensed his tenseness immediately, turning around. "Yes, may I help you?" he asked, his voice a little stern. The blonde blinked a few times before smiling. "Uh, yeah. Can I borrow your red marker, un?" Itachi's ears flicked before he turned to grab the red marker.

When he turned around, he immediately dropped the item in his hand. There, in front of his face, was the blonde's, his eyes big and shiny, breath tickling the Uchiha's nose. Itachi's ears flattened as he began to take a few steps back.

The blonde began purring before he rubbed up against Itachi's chest. He then bent down to pick up the red marker. Once his eyes met with Itachi's again, he chuckled. The Uchiha was blushing so deeply. Since the blonde was so close, he could feel the heat radiating off of Itachi's face.

The blonde purred as he placed the red marker on the table beside the them. He then took the Uchiha's hands and placed them on his hips, working Itachi like a doll. Itachi blushed, falling deeper in his trance. This all felt so strange to him. He was so young.

The blonde began to roll his hips to a silent rhythm, moving closer to the Uchiha. He purred even louder, getting the attention of some of the kids in the classroom. "What's wrong Uchiha? Don't you like the tension? Your not leader anymore..." He began to brush his lips against the Uchiha's cold neck.

Itachi shivered before yelping when the blonde pinched his ass. Unfortunately, this caught the teacher's attention. She gasped at the interaction her students were having. She quickly got up, running as fast as her obese body could take her.

She ripped the two apart harshly, making them yelp in pain. "Uzumaki! Uchiha! Lunch detention!" she spat, literately. The blonde was thrown over to his desk while Itachi was shoved back to his seat. Shisui was wiping blood from his heated pink nose.

Itachi was breathing deeply, eyes gone. "You okay, bro?" Shisui asked, ears flicking. Itachi looked up at his best friend. "No...I think I'm in love...and I hardly know him...the feeling he gave me...I just don't understa-"

_Sasuke Uchiha, please return to the office, Sasuke Uchiha_

Itachi winced out of his lovebug bite before turning to the intercom. "Gummy..." he whispered before turning to look at Shisui. Shisui shrugged before returning to their poster. Itachi rolled his eye and returned to the poster as well.

In the corner of his eye, the blonde was staring at him, tail wagging. Itachi then turned to him completely. Immediately their eyes locked. The blonde's eyes then softened before he slowly licked his upper lip. Itachi blushed furiously, whipping back around.

Itachi could hear the blonde's loud purring. His stomach flipped as he thought about lunch detention with the love sick Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke nervously looked through the files of other students, looking for his. After he left the classroom, he went to the office, gave the Principal the note Tsubaki wrote, then left, running around the school and hiding in the bathroom.

He saw the name _Mikoto Uchiha_ on one of the yellow papers, and took the slip out. He handed Mr. Nikko the slip, who placed it on his desk next to the office phone. Nikko scratched his head a little before brushing his long hair to the back of his head. He sighed heavily.

"Sasuke, this is _unacceptable_. I expect more from you. Not only did you harass a new exchange student, but you insulted his _family_ and yelled some _very_ inappropriate words in front of your _entire class_ to your _teacher_?"

Sasuke felt tears build up in his eyes as his head hang down in shame. "Sasuke look up at me. Why?" Nikko asked politely. Sasuke looked up as the tears shed uncontrollably down his cheeks. Fat, salty warm tears were all over his face in a matter of minutes.

Nikko's face softened as he handed Sasuke a couple of tissues from his desk drawer. Sasuke wiped his tears, accidentally spreading unexpected snot all over his face. Nikko's eyes widened before he got up and walked over out to the main office.

After a while, Sasuke heard the intercom call for Itachi. Sasuke's eyes widened a little, ears flickering. His Nii-san wasn't gonna be too happy to hear this news. After what seemed like 30 minutes, mumbling was heard outside the office door.

Sasuke heard the door open then close softly. "Otouto?" Sasuke brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his tail around himself. Itachi was hovering over Sasuke, looking highly disappointed. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. He then felt himself being picked up.

When he opened his eyes, he was sitting in his Aniki's lap. Itachi started scratching behind Sasuke's ears, making him purr. "So, I heard what you did. Your gonna get a beating." Itachi said softly. Sasuke nodded, acknowledging his wrong doing.

He didn't care about the world around him, as long as his Aniki was here with him. Sasuke let out a deep sigh. Itachi mimicked his action.

"Was it the fox?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He provoked me, and was fake crying".

"Oh. Well, I met with his older brothers...I got lunch detention."

Sasuke's ears flickered a little as he yawned. Itachi rubbed Sasuke's head a little, letting his chin rest on it. _'He didn't mean it. He's just a baby still.' _Itachi thought it over, removing his Otouto from his lap. He looked him dead in the eye. Sasuke knew this as a cue that whatever Itachi was about to say was important.

"Now Sasuke, I got a note about the incident that needs to be signed by dad. I'm gonna forge his signature for you. Both me and headmaster-sama know you didn't mean it. He's not calling dad. But if this happens again, your gonna get it. No exceptions. Got it?" Itachi was whispering, his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke nodded enthusiastically, smiling now. Itachi planted a soft kiss on his little brother's forehead before grabbing a couple of tissues that were neatly stacked on the headmaster's desk. He cleaned Sasuke off before winking at him.

"Little scene will do you good. Throw a fit." Itachi whispered as he scratched that heavenly spot behind Sasuke's ear. Sasuke purred before putting on a fake cry baby's face. Itachi winked, making a clicking noise in his mouth.

Headmaster Nikko was outside in the main office, a cup of coffee in his hand. Itachi pretended to drag Sasuke out of the Principal's office, scolding him. "Oh, your _so_ gonna get it mister! I'll have no choice but to tell father what you've done!" Itachi yelled at Sasuke, who was pretending to wipe tears from his face.

"But Aniki, I said I'm sorry! Waaaah, your so mean to me!" The secretary and the assistant principal, along with everyone else in the office and the hallway were eyeing the scene. Itachi smiled inside when he heard whispers from teachers, talking about how he seemed like 'a bat out of hell'.

Itachi dropped Sasuke off at his homeroom before walking upstairs to his own. He checked the time before freezing. 10:36 am. 5th grade lunch. Itachi didn't understand why the 5th graders ate first. It sort of made no sense. It would've been better if they started lunch from the lower grades then...Never mind.

Itachi stepped into his homeroom to see his obese teacher, Atsui Bara, or just Atsui-sama, scolding the blonde who was sitting at his desk calmly. His brother, the redheaded quiet one, was resting his arm on his desk, cheek resting in his palm. Of course, he looked unamused.

Itachi slid into his seat, gaining no attention. He elbowed Shisui lightly, who didn't bother to take his eyes off of the scene just feet away from him. "What's going on?" he whispered, ears flickering backwards from time to time, due to the noise.

"The blonde just keeps talking back..." Shisui said as he scratched his head, ears flattening. Itachi saw the blonde's face was calm and blank. Itachi let out a deep sigh. This guy _seriously_ didn't give a fuck about crap.

"Uzumaki, you say one more word and that would be lunch detention for **2** weeks!" Atsui-sama spat in the blonde's face, making the redhead beside him chuckle. The blonde simply wiped his face. "Un." Was all he threw out of his mouth. He then turned around to look at Itachi, ignoring a screaming Atsui.

Itachi blinked a couple of times at the staring blonde. Shisui was hoping that no sexual tension would go on between them again, but his lower region said otherwise. The blonde simply smiled, showing his pointy fangs. Atsui then finally finished her lecture.

"...And your parents will be called! Everyone else, go! Go eat!" was the last thing Itachi let process in his brain. He stood up and stretched before grabbing his lunch bag, following Shisui. "Uh, Mr. Itachi? Where do you think you're going?"

Saying Itachi was trying to sneak out of lunch detention would've been a lie, but he wasn't intending on staying. He froze before turning around slowly. The redhead, the blonde's brother, had already left the classroom. Now it was just the blonde, Atsui, and Itachi.

The fox, the weasel, and the walrus. Go figure.

Itachi sighed before sliding into a seat just two chairs away from the fox. He watched as the blonde took out a candy bar. Nestle Crunch to be exact. Itachi stared bewilderedly at the blonde fox, feeding on his chocolate. He was taking little nibbles at a time.

Itachi just rolled his eyes before taking out a bento box from his lunch bag. He opened it and took out a pair of chopsticks, ready to eat some pilaf. But before he could even bother to eat a small portion, he felt someone breathing on him. He turned to see the blonde next to him, staring wide-eyed at his pilaf.

Itachi's ears flattened as his cheeks tinted red. The blonde took Itachi's chopsticks at the speed of light and took a pretty big portion of rice. Itachi opened his mouth to yell, but the blonde purred loudly, smiling as he chewed thoroughly, savoring every flavorful grain.

The Uchiha looked bewilderedly at the fox, his tail wagging softly. "I don't even like pilaf, but this is good, un." the fox whispered after swallowing the rice. Itachi shook his head side to side as he nicely removed the chopsticks from the fox's hands.

"I don't even know you well enough to let you eat my lunch. And according to yesterday, we're not friends.." Itachi stated, whispering. He took a few napkins from his lunch bag and wiped the tips of his chopsticks and began eating. The blonde's ears flattened.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm new to this shit, and I was just trying to protect Naruto-kun.." he muttered, making Itachi turn to him. His apology seemed real, and his eyes looked sincere. Itachi let out a sigh before taking the cap of his bento box.

He scraped half of his rice into it and slid it over to the blonde. The blonde's cheeks tinted a light pink before he accepted the offering. "Thank you Itachi, un..." he whispered, tail up in the air in appreciation. Itachi stopped eating before nodding. "Your welcome,..uh.." Itachi blushed, since his welcome wasn't respectful.

The blonde fox chuckled. "Deidara, un." Itachi smiled sweetly at Deidara. "That's a very weird, beautiful name, Deidara." Itachi whispered at a smiling Deidara. The two began eating together, the fox with his hands.

After going through a pack of fruit snacks, cheeze-its, yogurt, and a bottle of Arizona Fruit Punch, both Deidara and Itachi were the best of friends. Deidara rubbed his stomach after taking a sky of juice. Atsui Bara had left the room a while ago to pick up the other kids downstairs.

Itchi cleared his throat, gaining Deidara's attention. "Why did you...do that to me earlier?" Itachi asked, his cheeks tinting a light pink. Deidara blinked a few times before laughing. "I was just playing, un..." Itachi frowned. He could tell the blonde was lying. Before he could open his mouth, the door slammed open.

Tobi came in and took a seat. He smiled behind his mask, ears flickering. Itachi pinched his ear, making him jump. "Why are you here Tobi?" Itachi asked, sternly. Tobi's ears glued to his head as he played with his fingers. "Tobi saw Tomato-san, and the blonde fox boy, fist fighting badly in the classroom downstairs! There's blood on the floor!"

"**WHAT?!**" Tobi froze as both boys screamed in union, before dashing out of the door. "Oh brother.." Tobi whispered sternly as he followed the boys downstairs. Deidara and Itachi both scurried down the stairs, passing their homeroom line.

"Tachi!" Shisui left the line and followed after before bumping into Tobi. Tobi helped the other Uchiha up and they both chased after the blonde and black blurr. Deidara was running quicker than a cheetah, but tripped over his fluffy tail.

Just before he could hit the floor, Itach gripped his wrist and helped him up. Deidara smiled in appreciation before frowning. They were close because they could hear the screams of children and Tsubaki-sama.

"BEAT UP THE FOX, SASUKE! GO SASUKE!"

Itachi and Deidara both widened their eyes at the sight before them. Shisui and Tobi both appeared behind them, gasping. There was at least five other teachers trying to break up the ball of blood and tails. The kids were backed up in the corner by Lida, Atsui's beautiful daughter, who taught kindergarten.

Deidara went to grab Naruto, pushing the other teachers out of the way. Itachi went to grab Sasuke, assuring Tsubaki that he had this. Tsubaki moved the other teachers out of the way, giving Deidara and Itachi room. Itach got a grip on Sasuke's hips and pulled. Deidara took Naruto's arms and pulled as well.

Naruto began to calm down and break loose, but Sasuke growled loudly before gnashing his teeth into Naruto's left cheek. Naruto screamed in pain and Deidara yelped in panic. "**OTOUTO LET GO!**" Itachi screamed at the top of his lungs. He could tell Deidara didn't know what to do.

Sasuke ripped skin off of Naruto's face as he let go. Blood seeped up from Naruto's cheek as he began to cry. Blood and hair was all over the center of the classroom. Tsubaki screamed at the sight of Naruto's face. A huge gash was in his cheek, blood starting to drip out of it. Naruto was crying, basically to the death. For real.

Itachi was scared, and confused. He couldn't control himself. That's when he raised his hand over his shoulder and slapped Sasuke across the mouth. Sasuke had plenty of slits on his face, which burned even more. Itachi's tail was wagging as he looked at Deidara.

Deidara was crying just as bad as his brother. He was repeatedly asking his brother if he was okay, but got nothing in response from a screaming Naruto. Sasuke was screaming from the slap, but still clutched onto Itachi's legs. Lida had taken the other kids outside to her classroom.

Tsubaki told Shisui and Tobi to go back to class, keeping the four brothers together, three crying in the middle of bloody battlefield. Tsubaki let the Uchiha's sit near her desk while the Uzumaki's near the door. "I'm calling all of your parents now.." she said softly, crying. She was clearly unprepared for all of this.

What a great way to start a Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, Mrs. Uzumaki, please don't be mad...um.." Assistant Principal Agnes Uchiha was on the phone, looking a little sweaty. All four boys were in the main office, drinking water from the fountain. Headmaster Nikko was pissed off, for he had to skip an important meeting and assembly with the school for this bullcrap.

"Well um, your son Uzumaki Naruto...he was in a fight today and he got bit harshly in the face...uhm, yes m'am, he is in the care of his brother..Deidara...yes, Sasori is on his way down...Yes m'am. Ok, thank you...goodbye." Agnes turned to look at Naruto, smiling.

"Your mother is on her way..." She said softly before turning to Sasuke, glaring. She picked up the phone and dialed Fugaku Uchiha's number. Sasuke gulped, twitching in Itachi's grasp. She turned her wheeled chair around before sighing.

"Hello? Yes, hello, this is Agnes from the school of Sasuke Uchiha...yes, today your son got into a vicious bloody fight and before this he yelled profanity words to his teacher offensively in front of his classmates...yes, he is with Itachi now, and I advise that you have them picked up...yes we are setting up a conference for tomorrow with the other students' parents...Naruto Uzumaki...ok, thank you sir...goodbye.."

Her eyes widened as she hung up the phone. She went to her laptop behind her desk, ignoring a crying Sasuke. He knew he was gonna get a good spanking, raw. His father wasn't one to fuck around with shit like this. _Especially_ if it ruined Sasuke's education.

Itachi pinched Sasuke's ear harshly. Sasuke flinched before looking up. Itachi wasn't happy at all. His happy onyx eyes were now a blazing red, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Stop crying. You put this on yourself." he stated broadly. Sasuke only cried harder, burying his face into the weasel's leg.

After a little while, a tall blonde man appeared in the doorway of the office. He looked just like Naruto, his hair just being a little more fluffier. Sasuke assumed this guy was Naruto's father. When the man gawked at the sight of Naruto's face, there were no doubts.

"Naruto-kun! What..You.." the man simply picked up Naruto, the little fox burying his face in his father's shoulder. Agnes turned around from the computer, smiling. "Hi, you must be Minato, I'm Agnes. I called your wife earlier.." Agnes looked around for Mrs. Uzumaki. Minato smiled nervously. "She doesn't wanna start any drama.." he replied nervously.

Deidara and Sasori stood beside their father, book bags in hand. Agnes smiled and stood up, rubbing Naruto's hair. "We cleaned up Naruto's wounds as best as we could, but I think it would be best if you took him to a doctor or professional. I'm guessing you new here." she whispered.

She took out a paper and handed it to Minato. "There's a clinic nearby, I already set up an appointment. A conference has been set up for tomorrow about the situation too." Minato smiled, nodding before heading for the door. "Thank you." he said softly, ears flinching. The elder fox shot Sasuke a horrible glare, causing Itachi to growl.

Deidara gave Itachi an apologetic look before following his father. Itachi looked down calmly. Just minutes after the Uzumakis left, Mikoto and Fugaku were in the doorway. Fugaku looked highly pissed, deep wrinkles marking up his face. Mikoto turned to see her sons near the water fountain.

Agnes smiled sweetly at the couple. "They've already been signed out." she said as Mikoto motioned for them to come along. "Thank you.." Fugaku snarled before leading his family out of the building.

Itachi rolled his eyes at all of his classmates staring in the window, drooling and speaking among themselves, pointing to his mother's car. They act like they've never seen a Bugatti before.

The two boys hopped into the back, growing mildly stiff. Fugaku and Mikoto got into the car, stiff as logs. They were quietly staring forward, at nothing in particular. Sasuke gulped and tried to climb over to his Aniki.

But as soon as he tried to sit comfortably in his lap, the weasel pushed Sasuke away with brute force. Sasuke let out a low whine as he lightly flew to the other side of the backseat. Itachi leaned his head against the window.

Sasuke wagged his tail a little, preparing to make another attempt. That was when Mikoto moved. She took a bag with something leather in it from somewhere, letting it settle nicely in her lap. Then Fugaku started the car, and they were off.

Sasuke let his ears drop as he slid nicely over to Itachi. Itachi sucked his teeth, sitting up a little. Sasuke tapped his older brother's lap lightly giggling. He then stopped immediately when Itachi pinched his hand sharply and throwing it to the side.

"Owww! Aniki what did I do?" Sasuke whined, sucking on the red deep mark on his hand. Itachi looked at him glaring madly. Sasuke had **never** seen this glare before, and he had to admit. Itachi was scaring him.

"Look, Sasuke, your stupid self got you in trouble_ again_ today. I don't get what the hell is your problem. What was going on in your mind when you started to fight Naruto? And know, _I'm_ gonna take the heat too. You know, today you called the fox a dumbass, but maybe you should take a look at yourself for a minute before you go around talking shit about others."

Sasuke whimpered a little, lower lip trembling. "Aniki, I-" Sasuke held his hand out, trying to hug the elder. But Itachi unexpectedly swiped his hand away, hissing loudly. He growled deeply and loudly under his breath as he slowly looked away from his shocked little brother.

Sasuke took his hand into his other, watching as the three long slices started to bleed. He looked in the front seat at his parents for assistance or comfort, but got nothing. His parents still looked like dolls. He looked back down at his hand, then at Itachi. Then his body. All of the ugly scars.

And then for like the 50th time today, he started to cry.

XXXXXXXX

"Answer me **NOW!**" Fugaku threw the belt over his shoulder before letting it slap Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke screamed loudly, his wail echoing throughout his bedroom. "Yes! I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry!" Sasuke pleaded, hands in the air, begging for mercy. Fugaku grimaced. His son looked not only pathetic, but worthless and weak.

He struck Sasuke again, making him scream louder. Uchiha houses were sound proof, so no one could come to the poor soul's rescue. "What the fuck was going on through your mind, huh?!" Fugaku struck Sasuke twice, not even letting the young one answer.

"Daddy please! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" Sasuke was struck over and over, his slits from earlier's fight with Naruto burning like hell. They were cleaned up, but not bandaged, and now irritated. Fugaku struck Sasuke a few more times.

"Answer my **QUESTION, YOU LITTLE SHIT!**" He screamed, his son screaming even louder in pain. "I didn't raise you like this!" Sasuke kept thinking of excuses before he couldn't take it anymore. He could no longer keep himself in tact.

"It was Itachi! He told me to do it this morning and started drama with the blonde fox!" Fugaku whipped Sasuke a few more times before harshly throwing him on his bed. "Baka. Your not my motherfucking son. I didn't raise _any_ of _my_ sons like this. Imma **_fuck_** you up if you get suspended tomorrow. And if it happens again, Buddha, have mercy on my soul."

And with that, he slammed the door, leaving Sasuke wrapped up under the covers on hs bed. He heard the belt jingling down the stairs where Itachi was. He could only hear faint mumbling before a loud crash.

"NOOO!"

"YEEES!"

"**NOOOO!**"

Sasuke winced and sobbed harshly, choking on his tears. His tail was dead on the mattress, ears dead against his head. The whipping sounds to Sasuke felt like a shoot in the ears. He could hear Itachi hiss from downstairs, then a few food loud smacks. Sasuke was loosing oxygen from the covers.

When he decided to put the covers down a bit, just enough for him to see, loud thuds were coming upstairs. In a matter of seconds the door swung open. Itachi was thrown inside of the room. "**DONT HIT ME!**" Itachi lightly shoved Fugaku away, who became more furious.

"I DONT KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BOY!" Itachi was whipped a few more times, Sasuke wincing at every strike. Itachi wailed a bit, ears back in defense. Fugaku pushed Itachi down on the floor before he started to whip Itachi while he was down more than 8 times.

"If both of you ever have me down at your school for some bullshit like that, DCF is gonna come get my ass. You two are out of fucking control!" Fugaku slammed the door as he stormed down the stairs. After a few seconds, the front door slammed.

Sasuke started sobbing louder and harder than before as the scene just seconds ago replayed in his head over and over. He didn't dare look at Itachi. He just cried. He didn't mean what he said, at all. It was a lie, along with self defense.

Itachi wiped his tears harshly, standing up. He looked at Sasuke, who was crying under the blue covers as if Itachi died. Sasuke grabbed the sides of his head, coughing. His tears were running out, and the dryness burned his eyes. He yawned, whimpering, before his eyelids became heavy. After a while, he decided to rest his eyes, just for a little.

His eyes betrayed him.

_"Tachi! Ah!" the baby opened his mouth as the spoonful of smashed tomatoes came in. "That a boy!" Itachi said as he rubbed Sasuke's head, making him purr. The doorbell rang as Itachi was preparing to give Sasuke another spoonful. He took his baby brother out of his highchair, on his tippy-toes before speed walking to the door. When he opened it, a familiar face was there._

_Naruto was standing in the doorway, smiling. He was just a baby, tail even fluffier and more fresh. Sasuke squirmed out of Itachi's grasp before crawling over to the fox. Naruto padded his face before kissing him sweetly on the nose. Sasuke giggled, blushing. "Swaskwu-EEEEEEEEET! EEEEEEEET!"_

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he turned to his side, slapping his alarm shut. The digital clock read 9:28pm. It was dark, the only light coming from the beautiful full moon outside. Sasuke sighed before rolling on his side. He stretched his legs to accidentally kick something. He quickly retrieved his leg. He turned to his left to see Itachi's butt hanging out of the covers, blue boxers and messy tail, along with tiny buttcrack visible.

Sasuke giggled as Itachi yawned, taking in most of Sasuke's share of fluffy covers. The younger Uchiha purred against Itachi's back. "I'm sorry for today Aniki.." Sasuke whispered, kissing Itachi's ear. Itachi sighed a little. "We all need showers from time to time..." he mumbled in response. Sasuke blinked a few times. Showers?

"Itachi, I was talking about today." Itachi stirred a little bit. "I hear you jelly..." Sasuke giggled a little. "Don't you mean Gummy?" Itachi's tail whipped around a little bit before lightly brushing Sasuke's thigh. "Your too young for sex.." Sasuke blushed deeply before softly smiling, as if he were the elder brother. He gave both of them a decent amount of covers before kissing Itachi's forehead.

"Goodnight Aniki."

"Goodnight, Fummy..."

Before Sasuke closed his eyes, from the window he could see Naruto and his two older brothers yawning. They were upright in bed, reading To Kill A Mockingbird. Sasuke watched at how the brothers interacted with one another. They were a great little bunch. Naruto yawned before saying something, causing all three of them to laugh.

Their father stepped in wearing a robe. He told the boys something, causing them to put the book away and get snuggled up into bed. Their father opened up the window before kissing each of their heads. He could hear the conversation faintly. "I'll be back...I love you all..."

Sasuke smiled before snuggling into bed against his brother's back, yawning before falling asleep snuggly, thinking of Naruto, blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi had already gulped down his third cup of water. The Uchihas were waiting for the Uzumakis in Principal Nikko's office. The weasel took a seat in a chair in the corner of the office, playing with the water in his white paper cup.

Agnes was at her desk, her hair in a messy bun instead of her usual out hairdo. She was smirking at Itachi. "There's no need to be scared." Itachi averted his gaze upward to the sly cat lady. "What?"

"You don't need to be scared. You did nothing wrong." she giggled. Itachi smiled sweetly back at her for a brief second before looking back down, frowning. "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Sasuke." he muttered as his ears dropped.

Agnes sighed. "Honey, I know your father's pretty strict, but Sasuke put this on himself." Itachi nodded a little slowly before his ears radiated behind him. A loud noise was making it's way towards the office. As Itachi turned around, Deidara slid inside.

"Sorry we're late, un!" Deidara said as he tried to catch his breath. Naruto appeared right beside him before Minato. He pushed his children in sweetly, smiling nervously. "I'm so sorry, m'am." Minato whispered nervously.

Itachi cocked his head to the side, wondering why Deidara's father was whispering. He was then pushed out of his chair, landing harshly across the floor. He looked behind him, growling, before calming down a little.

There in his previous chair was the redhead fox lady, wrapped up in a thick blanket holding a plastic bag. She was beautiful indeed. Itachi blushed a little. _'Thats where Deidara get's his beauty from.'_

Itachi stretched on the floor before standing up. Agnes ushered the Usumakis to Headmaster Nikko's office, except for Mrs. Uzumaki. She was slowly falling asleep on the chair, her head leaning against the wall. She was snoring a little, drool slipping down her chin.

Itachi couldn't help but stare, and smile. Sort of saw Naruto there. Agnes motioned for Itachi to come inside the office, as the conference was ready to begin. Itachi was ready to leave, but noticed Mrs. Uzumaki asleep completely on the chair against the wall.

Itachi walked up to Mrs. Uzumaki, tapping her shoulder. She stirred a little, getting ready to stretch. As she adjusted herself to sit up, she started to let go of the plastic bag she had in her hand. She then let it go as she yawned. Before it hit the floor, Itachi caught it, with his foot.

As she finally awoke, Mrs. Uzumaki smiled, ears flickering. She giggled as she took the bag Itachi was balancing on his foot. "Thank you sweetie," she said before looking around as she put the bag in the blanket she was wrapped around in.

"Where's Naruto-kun? And the conference?" Itachi smiled as she began to panic a little. He helped her up and guided her over to the principal's office. She smiled sweetly at her husband once everyone come looked over at her. Itachi nodded at the thank you he received before taking a seat next to Mikoto.

"Ok, come on Kushina," Minato took the bag Kushina was holding before helping her to a seat. "It's ok Minato, I got it-oh!" The blanket wrapped around Kushina had fallen, exposing her body. She had a bulge coming out from her abdomen, a little skin showing from under her shirt.

She smiled sweetly before sitting down next to her husband. Nikko smiled before taking a few folders from his desk. He opened them up, scanning through some papers. "Well it seems as if Sasuke started it..." Nikko muttered. Fugaku growled as his tail whipped side to side furiously.

"So my baby's innocent?" Kushina asked, taking her bag from Deidara's lap. Nikko put his hand up, still keeping his eyes on the files. Kushina rolled her eyes before taking out a jar of...pickles.

"Deidara and Itachi didn't do anything wrong so they can le-"

Kushina was eating pickle spears with a white plastic fork, rapidly. Pickle juice was starting to spill all over the floor, and all over Minato's shoes. Minato coughed a little before lightly nudging Kushina in the ribs.

She turned to him before averting her gaze slowly over to Nikko. "Oh, I'm sorry, please continue sir." she said as she laughed nervously. She slowly put the lid back on the jar before slowly putting the jar inside the bag.

Nikko cleared his throat before continuing to read through his files. "Umm, as I was saying, Itachi and Deidara didn't do anything so they can-Mrs. Uzumaki, will you please?! Do you **_freakin_** mind?!" Kushina was snaking on a bag of potato chips, rubbing her abdomen slowly. She was chewing loudly, sucking on the salt with her mouth opening and closing.

"Hey, don't talk to my wife like that, please. She's pregnant for crying out loud." Minato said nicely. Nikko cleared his throat before running his fingers through his hair. "Well _I_ didn't get her pregnant, so control your consequences with your actions." Minato stood up from his chair immediately.

"Don't fuck with me, Uchiha.." he said deeply. Deidara stood up, fluffy tail wagging slightly. "Dad, please.." he whispered nervously. Naruto sat back and smiled, ready for the show. Kushina sat beside her son, sharing her chips with him. Sasuke gulped a little, tail wrapping around himself.

Itachi stood up after Deidara, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Deidara, just sit." Itachi whispered. Headmaster Nikko started to grow a headache. He threw the files on his desk. "You know what...since you can't control your _bitch_, than we'll reschedule." Everyone's eyes, even Fugaku's widened.

Minato literally hopped over the desk and glomped the poor man. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki started fighting, items and papers falling off of the desk. Fugaku quickly got up to break up the two, ears flat against his head. Naruto was cheering his father on, while Dei was begging him to stop.

After a while, Agnes came inside and with her superhuman strength, broke the two apart. Nikko had a bloody nose and ear, being held back by Fugaku. "Your lucky I won't press charges!" He screamed, pointing at the Uzumaki. The fox was calm, with absolutely no scratches. Naruto nudged Sasuke in the ribs. "That's my father..."

XXXXXXXX

After a check up at the nurse, Naruto and Sasuke were both sent home for the day. Kushina, happily wrapped up in her blanket, took Naruto and Deidara back home to get ready to go to Friday's while Minato went to work. The Uzumakis were happy.

While the Uchihas weren't. The only thing that made Sasuke a little 'happy', was that Fugaku refused to hit anyone.

After hours of being locked up in their room, Mikoto and Fugaku finally went off to work. Itachi was completing his homework while Sasuke was downstairs playing by himself. The young Uchiha was chasing his favorite ball. He slapped it across the living room, happily chasing it.

"Get back here!" He chased after the sphere for a little while before he heard a noise. It was a grumbling noise. He patted his stomach, smacking his lips. He jogged upstairs before busting into his and Itachi's room.

"Aniki!" Sasuke ran up to a now grimacing Itachi. The elder's ears went flat against his head. "Are you ready for lunch, Otouto?" Itachi asked, holding his nose. Sasuke's face brightened. "How'd you know?" "I can smell it.." Just as the two began to laugh, the doorbell rang.

The two scurried down the stairs and peeped through the hole. There was Deidara, smiling. Itachi quickly unlocked the door, opening it. Deidara smiled. "Hey, we have leftover food from Friday's, my mom thought it would be nice to invite you guys over, un."

Itachi knew he'd get his ass beat raw if his dad found out, but what the hell! Itachi blushed as Deidara took his hand, purring. As Sasuke locked the door behind him, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He turned, blushing, to see Naruto there, smiling.

Naruto traced butterfly kisses all over Sasuke's blushing, heated, red face.

"I've been waiting for you Sasuke-kun! Come on, Dattebayo!"


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara unlocked his front door, still holding Itachi's hand. Naruto was clutching to Sasuke's arm like a clingy insecure girlfriend would. When the Uchiha brothers stepped in, they smiled. The air was filled with the scent of treasure. Gold. Preciousness. Worth.

Food.

Deidara led the boys to the kitchen, where food was scattered all over the table. It was mainly chicken strips and French fries, but that was good enough for the Uchihas. And hey, not a tree of broccoli in sight.

Itachi's stomach grumbled, making his cheeks tint a light pink. Deidara giggled a little bit before taking a plate from the cupboard. Itachi's mouth was overflowing with drool, him being cautious not to let any spill. Deidara took a napkin before poking Itachi.

"What do you desire, un?" he asked in a mocking tone, making Itachi blush even harder. "Well, I, um..Well, I just, maybe a little, um.." Deidara chuckled at the way the weasel looked, ears flat against his head.

"Pizza, fries, and a few chicken strips, un!" Deidara took his napkin before throwing about 25 French fries on the plate, 8 chicken strips, and 3 slices of pizza. Itachi stuttered a little more, trying to avoid the plate of food, due to its amount. But the fox shoved it in his hands and seated him.

"And for the little one, un!" Deidara took a new napkin before throwing about 37 fries, 9 chicken strips, and 4 slices of pizza onto a new plate. Sasuke took a seat before smiling as the plate was slid right in front of him. Naruto took his own serving of 6 slices of pizza and 3 chicken strips while Deidara took some fries.

Itachi started to eat his pizza before his ears flickered backwards. His head whipped to the side as Deidara took a seat next to him. "Did you hear that?" Itachi whispered. Deidara looked at him like he grew six heads. "What, un?"

Then Deidara froze as the noise Itachi heard was heard by him. A loud, groggy, deep groan was heard from upstairs. Naruto laughed as he rapidly ate his pizza next to Sasuke. Sasuke whimpered before sliding into the weasel's lap. "Aniki, what is that?" he whined.

"Danna..." Deidara whispered. He sounded like he was ready to go into a battlefield as a sacrifice. Itachi looked at Deidara bewildered. "Who's Danna?" he asked, voice getting lower. Naruto laughed louder. "It's Sa-" Loud thudding noises were coming from upstairs, then into the hallway, then down the stairs.

Sasuke whimpered even louder as he clung to Itachi's shirt. Deidara stood from his chair and Naruto just continued to eat. The stomping came closer. And closer. And closer. And louder. And louder. And...

"**SASORI! STOP STOMPING!**" The redheaded fox came down the stairs slowly, no longer stomping. He wiped his eye and yawned loudly before growling. "I'm not STOMPING, MA!" he yelled at his mother who mumbled a low 'ok'. Sasori rolled his eyes before glaring at his blonde older brother.

"I asked you to bring me juice thirty minutes ago. You kept me waiting too long, Deidara." he muttered angrily. "I brought you your juice, un.." Deidara said confidently, but backed away. Sasori's ears went back in defense as he snarled, little fang poking out from the side of his mouth.

"Lies Dei, lies. You gonna teach the new baby to lie too?" Sasori then smiled, showing his teeth. Itachi blushed. Sasori was cute, just like his brother, but that baby type of cute. His little fangs were just adorable, his fluffy ears and tail adding to his cuteness. Sasori had a porcelain look to his face, looking eternally like a 6 year-old. His height made him even more cute.

Sasori noticed Itachi blush, then noticed the Uchihas' presence. Sasori's face softened as he moved passed Dei and took a seat next to Itachi. He ruffled Itachi's hair, smiling softly. "Hello, you.." he said sweetly, his breath tickling the weasel's skin. Itachi shivered as the redhead leaned in closer.

Sasori then placed his lips on Itachi's nose. The weasel gasped lightly in surprise. He was ready to push the redhead away, but shivered. He could feel the red fox's warm wet tongue on his nose. After a few seconds, Sasori pulled away for air. His lips left Itachi's nose with a wet sound.

Sasori smiled as he took a random cup of Sprite from somewhere and headed upstairs. Deidara was breathing lightly, his eyes the size of saucers. Naruto snickered, but immediately shut it as Deidara glared daggers at him. Sasuke sat back in his seat, blushing. He was right beneath the two.

Deidara shook his head a little before laughing nervously. Itachi's face was a tomato red. He wiped the tip of his nose before quickly returning to his lunch. Sasuke did the same, Naruto slowly pushing his food away from him.

"I'm sorry he did that to you, un.." Deidara muttered as he took a seat next to Itachi once again. Itachi smiled softly at him. "It's ok. I mean, remember what you did to me?" Deidara blushed before lightly punching Itachi's shoulder. "I said I was just playing, hmm!"

Kushina wondered into the kitchen, waddling like a penguin. She changed into a baggy shirt and short sweat pants, hair wrapped up in a high ponytail. She smiled at the four boys. "You all have been in here for a while. Go do something, you guys don't even look hungry." she said cheerfully as she took a bottle of water from the fridge.

Deidara nodded in agreement. "Ma, could we use the XBOX?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Kushina smiled. "You guys can hang out in your father and my room just for a little while." she said sternly but with a silly wink. Naruto jumped out of his seat and took Sasuke's wrist.

"Come on, Dattebayo!" Deidara smiled as his little brother dragged Sasuke up the stairs. Deidara took Itachi's hand softly. Itachi slowly got up from his chair and smiled at Deidara. "Come this way, un..." Dei said with a cute French accent as he led the weasel up the stairs.

Kushina smiled before giggling happily to herself.

XXXXXXXX

Deidara threw aside GTA 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 along with Vice City and San Andreas. Itachi had said that Sasuke wasn't mature enough for those games, so they were immediately scratched off of the list. "What about Dead Rising, un?" Deidara asked as he looked at the cover of Dead Rising 2. Itachi shook his head rapidly.

"Hell no. Otouto can't handle zombies..." Naruto rolled on his parents' bed, sighing in aggravation. "Can you just pick something Dei?" he asked impatiently. Sasuke bent down next to Deidara and looked around at the movies and games before gasping happily. He slipped a particular movie box out from the rest before running up to Itachi.

"Aniki look! Let's watch it!" Sasuke was jumping around happily as he handed the box to Itachi. The weasel smiled softly. Deidara stood up and walked over to Itachi, examining which movie he picked out. Dei smiled softly just like Itachi.

"Hey Naruto-kun, guess what Sasuke-chan picked out?" Deidara took the case from Itachi and showed it to Naruto, who's eyes widened. "The Little Mermaid!" Naruto stood up on his parents' bed and started jumping on it happily. Both Sasuke and Naruto loved that movie and it was their favorite Disney Movie.

It was a VHS tape, so Deidara turned on the VHS player, then the TV. He set the movie up before heading downstairs to get something to drink. "You want anything, Tachi, un?" Deidara asked. Itachi blushed lightly at the nickname before shaking his head.

Itachi sat criss-cross applesauce on the Uzumakis' bed stiffly while Sasuke and Naruto laid side by side on their stomachs, eyes glued to the TV. Deidara had returned with a can of Ginger-Ale and closed the door softly behind him. The blonde fox crawled onto the bed and sat next to Itachi, popping open his soda can.

The movie had began, and Sasuke couldn't be any happier. He glanced at Naruto every now and then, who's eyes were glued to the screen. Sasuke then noticed that Naruto was scratching his face. The cheek that he just _had_ to bite. Sasuke patted Naruto's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your cheek.." he whispered. Naruto shrugged, smiling. "It's okay." he whispered back. Sasuke shook his head slowly before leaning in. He kissed Naruto's left cheek softly three times. He gave a short pause between the kisses the check Naruto's expression. Of course, he was blushing. His kisses left with a wet sound each time, making Naruto shiver.

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke before leaning in and kissing Sasuke's cheek. The two boys purred as they leaned in closer to each other. Deidara smiled at the interaction that was going on between the two. Itachi smiled as well before turning to Deidara. The blonde fox smiled, looking down. "I'm still sorry for what Sasori-chan did, un." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I said it was okay, Deidara." Deidara smiled softly, the light of the sun outside the window making his eyes shine bright. Itachi blushed lightly. Damn this fox and his ever-lasting beauty. Deidara noticed Itachi's blush and leaned in, kissing Itachi's cheek. The weasel blushed even deeper. This made Deidara kiss him a few more times sweetly on the cheek. Itachi started lightly kissing the blonde's forehead, like they were lovers.

The two elders purred as the blonde laid his head on Itachi's shoulder. The weasel rubbed Deidara's arm up and down slowly before planting on last kiss on Deidara's blonde fluffy head. The weasel drank Dei's soda from time to time, and Dei would drink from the can still. The four boys enjoyed the movie happily in silence.

But outside the door was loud purring that echoed through the hallway, causing Kushina to giggle happily among herself.


	7. Chapter 7

After _The Lion King_, _Lilo & Stitch_, and now Deidara's personal favorite, _Tangled, _Itachi couldn't hold back his yawns. It was dark outisde and Fugaku would be home in one or two hours with Mikoto. But the Uchiha promised the blonde foxes and his younger brother that he would stay a little longer. Itachi was surprised at how many Disney movies they had.

The Uzumakis obviously enjoyed old family movies, since half of the Disney movies were VHS tapes.

Deidara was watching the movie like a child would. Naruto and Sasuke were growing bored, since Naruto had argued with Deidara causing Kushina to waddle up the stairs and calm everyone down. Naruto was sucking his teeth and rolling around on the bed before getting more calm as Saske wrapped his arm over his shoulders. Itachi had never seen a Disney movie like this before, and so this stuff was confusing.

_'Doesn't she know that's not her mother? Where's her dad? Why didnt she leave a while ago? She's so gulliable..._' Itachi's mature mind was running about how Rapunzel was so very naive. Deidara looked up at Itachi smiling, then frowned. Itachi's face was a mixture of disgust and confusion. His ears were flickering from time to time.

Deidara sat up, capturing Itachi's attention. "You don't like the movie, un? It's my favorite, but we can turn it off.." Deidara whispered, his voice sounding like he was ready to cry. Itachi smiled nervously, waving his hand. "No, it's fine. I'm fine!" Deidara quickly warmed up before yawning.

They were only in the beginning of the movie, and they were all growing very tired. Just seconds before Itachi could close his eyes, the door opened. Kushina's head poked in as she smiled. She stepped in completely before turning on the lights. "It's so dark in here, lil vampires." she said happily.

Deidara groaned as the light burned his eyes. "What is it Ma, un?" he asked as he sat up even straighter. Kushina waved her hand like Itachi did just mere seconds ago before picking up Naruto. "It's time for Naruto to take a bath. Then you then Sasori, hop in." Deidara groaned louder as he dramatically threw his body on the bed.

Kushina rolled her eyes as she tried to balance Naruto in her arms with her belly sticking out. She then left the room, Itachi turning his gaze to the blonde questioningly. "Are you upset to take a shower?" the weasel asked with a smirk. Dei rolled his eyes. "No. When Mum says its bath time, that means that bed time is in a few." Deidara rubbed up against Itachi's chest, purring.

"I don't want you to leave, un.." he said softly as he purred even louder, eyes closed. Itachi rubbed Deidara's head softly before Sasuke turned around. He looked upset, and a little sad. Deidara moved to the side as the younger Uchiha crawled into his Nii-san's lap. "Aniki, can we sleep over?" he asked, his voice showing that he was on the verge of crying.

Itachi sighed. "You know Dad will be very pissed if he finds out we were here in the first place." Sasuke looked down, face crinkled in pure sadness. Deidara rubbed Sasuke's head a little as the young one started to get blue. The weasel sighed.

XXXXXXXX

Kushina smiled. "No problem." she said yet again as the Uchihas thanked her for the invite. Deidara and Naruto hugged the two raven haired brothers, the four in a group hug. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek as he left out the door. Itachi kissed Deidara's forehead as he followed his brother.

Once the Uchihas entered their home, they switched on all of the lights. Their parents hadn't returned yet, so Itachi decided to read the phone voicemail. If Fugaku or Mikoto asked why they didn't answer before, his excuse was that they were taking a nap. He clicked a few buttons as Sasuke slid into his lap.

_You have: 2, new messages. _

_12:28, PM_

_Boys, it's your mother. I had just got some news that we are going out on a business trip for three weeks and won't be back for Thanksgiving. We will return in early December. Itachi, take care of Sasuke-kun. Since it's last minute, I don't have time to contact a family member. I'm counting on you Tachi, baby. I love you!_

_4:03, PM _

_It's Mummy again. I wanna tell you that Sasuke, I forgive you. The school called saying that you're suspended, but that's okay. Your father and I sent money to the house just in case for food. We'll send more money when necessary. Call us if you need anything and Tobi's house is right down a few blocks in case of emergency. I love you both! I'll miss you! _

_No New Messages._

Itachi blinked a few times before smiling. He hugged a confused Sasuke tightly. He kissed him on the cheek a few times too. The weasel laughed as he kissed his hand and put it up in the air. Sasuke smiled before looking bewilderdly at his older, praying brother. He cocked his head to the side. "Itachi-nii, why is this good?" Itachi looked at Sasuke, his face completley flat.

"Buddha was with us tonight!" Itachi screamed, his cheer of joy echoing throughout the house. Sasuke frowned in confusion. "Huh?" Itachi looked at his Otouto, smiling. He shook his head slowly. "Come on, let's just get washed up for bed."

Sasuke yawned before heading upstairs, Itachi at his heels. After a warm bubble bath and a glass of warm milk, Sasuke was asleep comfortably, squeezing his dinosaur plushie. Itachi kissed his forehead, massaging his hair. The little kitten purred.

Itachi stood up and walked over to his desk. He took out a pencil and an eraser before walking over to his window. He stared at the house that Shisui once lived in across the street from his own. Now it belonged to the Uzumakis. Deidara.

Itachi set the eraser on the bed nicely before squeezing the pencil. The window upstairs was open. He could see only the foot of a bed. The lights were off, and the blankets would move, occasionally. Someone was asleep in there. Itachi eyed it carefully.

He then chucked the pencil out the window. He watched as it flew like a bird before crashing perfectly into the window. It had landed right on the bed. The blankets moved harshly before a figure rolled out of bed. It wasn't tall, so the weasel prayed it was on of the kids.

The figure stood up and stretched before walking over to the end of the bed, picking up the pencil. The figure then looked up at the window. It walked over to the window slowly. Itachi's heart pounded as he ducked down. He looked up a little, his ears flat.

The moonlight shone on Deidara's delicate face. The fox's hair was wrapped up in a cute messy bun, golden strands dangling all over his face. He looked a little pissed, but scared. Itachi sighed before standing up completely. The blonde's eyes widened as his attention went toward the smiling weasel.

"What the hell is wrong with you, un?!" Deidara screamed, his ears back in defense. Itachi hid away from the window as Deidara's voice echoed throughout the neighborhood. Deidara clamped his mouth shut as he backed up into his house. Itachi slowly rose back in front of the window to see Deidara giggling.

The fox mouthed 'Sorry' before sliding a few golden strands behind his ear. Itachi smiled before mouthing, 'Hey, guess what?'. He was surprised when the fox simply mouthed 'What?' back. Itachi mouthed, 'I'm staying' then pointed to Dei's house.

Deidara blinked before giggling. He started jumping a little before halting. He looked over to the bed before walking over to it. He was a dark figure again. He then returned to the window with Naruto in his arms. Naruto was crying, but he smiled and waved to Itachi.

Itachi looked worried as he waved back slowly. Deidara kissed Naruto's head as he started bouncing lightly. Naruto yawned as he rested his head on his older brother's shoulder. Itachi smiled sweetly before Sasuke started to stir in his sleep. Itachi turned his head towards the bed before rushing over to it.

Sasuke was crying, choking on his spit and tears. Itachi got ready to pick his Otouto up before frowning. He felt wetness on Sasuke's pajama pants. Sasuke's tail was wet too. Itachi sniffed the air a little before grimacing horridly. He set the young Uchiha on the bed softly before sniffing his hand. "Otouto!" Sasuke just cried even harder.

Itachi walked over to the window to see the light was turned on. Kushina then walked into the room with the mop and bucket. Sasori then walked in with a pair of clothing. He looked outside the window before stopping at Itachi. His eyes grew soft as he smiled. He blew a kiss at Itachi before walking out of the room.

The weasel closed the window before attending to Sasuke. He picked up the young Uchiha with a disgusted face. Sasuke clutched to Itachi's shirt and wrapped his legs around his stomach. Itachi shivered as the wetness coming from Sasuke was seeping onto his shirt.

XXXXXXXX

Itachi switched on the TV as Sasuke snuggled next to him. They decided to stay in their parents' room since their sheets were in the wash. "How come you didn't use the bathroom Otouto?" Itachi asked as Sasuke clutched to his little dinosaur. He looked down as he sniffled.

"I kept thinking about...when Daddy beat us.." he said through a hiccup. Itachi rolled his eyes as he pet Sasuke. The young Uchiha purred, rubbing roughly against Itachi's hand. Itachi smiled. "Don't think about it. It's done and over with." Sasuke nodded as he cuddled up next to his Aniki.

Itachi giggled as he checked the guide. On HBO, The Little Mermaid was playing. Sasuke bounced up and down as Itachi clicked it. Sasuke smiled as he laid his head on Itachi's stomach. Luckily the movie just begun, so Sasuke would be occupied. Everything was quiet, and perfect.

But so quiet, Itachi flinched as he heard a pencil hit the floor harshly in their room.


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi woke up early, a certain blonde on his mind. He couldn't get the fox off of his mind. He was cute, sweet, smart, a little seductive. Itachi smiled inside and out as the sun glimmered through the curtains. The weasel yawned as Sasuke drooled a little.

Itachi sat up and stretched as he carefully moved his Otouto to the side. Just as he hopped out of bed, the phone started to ring. Thankfully, Fugaku kept the phone in his room. Itachi scanned the number before recognizing it immediately.

"Hello?"

"_Hi sweetheart!_" Itachi smiled lazily as his mother chirped on the other end. She didn't sound at all tired, but Itachi could just imagine his father's face right now.

"Oh, Good Morning Mom."

"_So, is everything ok?_" Itachi smiled and nodded, though she couldn't see that. "Yes Ma, everything is fine." Itachi then blushed as he realized that he called Mikoto 'Ma' instead of 'Mother' or 'Mom'. He could hear Fugaku speaking lightly in the background.

"Tell Sasuke I love him." Mikoto was now whispering. Before Itachi could question why, he could hear men with deep voices mumbling in the background. Mikoto cleared her throat. "Bye, sweetie. I love you." she rushed through her sentence, cheerfulness gone. The phone then died.

Itachi put the phone back on the charger before heading to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and did his business before heading downstairs to the kitchen. He walked over to the pantry, in which Fugaku locked, drooling a little.

He popped the lock in one swat before jumping around like a crazed fangirl. There, numerous packets of Dango and bottles of soda. Chocolate, old Halloween candy, and cupcakes were about to fall out of the tiny closet.

Itachi licked his lips as his tail wagged. Her grabbed a pack of Dango before deciding to quickly head over to the Uzumakis'. He quietly walked over to the door, locking it behind him. He allowed the winter winds to tickle his tail. He headed over across the street, already opening the bag of his treats.

Once he knocked on the door, Deidara immediately opened it. The fox was still in his pajamas, bun of gold messy and all over the place. His face brightened a little at the weasel. Sasori joined in through the doorway, also dressed in his pajamas.

"Itachi, what are you doing here, un?" Deidara asked, moving to the side, trying to block Sasori's path of stepping out. Itachi blushed a little before handing Deidara the bag of Dango, a stick already in his hand.

"Good morning, Deidara. Mind if I come in?" Deidara immediately frowned, playing with the bag in his hands. He looked upset. But at the same time, in those blue eyes, sadness. He looked up at Itachi slowly. "Yes. You can not stay here Itachi, un."

Itachi winded at the coldness of the blonde's usually cheerful voice. "What?" Deidara grimaced, baring his teeth. His little fang made Itachi want to faint. It was so cute. "Didn't you hear me clearly Uchiha? Go home, un." he began to swat forward, trying to shoo Itachi away.

Itachi backed up before getting into the blonde's face. Deidara's cheeks turned a light pink. "Why?!" the weasel yelled in the fox's face, dropping his Dango stick. Deidara's face cringed in anger as he pushed Itachi away. "Because you ca-"

Before Deidara could finish his sentence, a pair of soft lips met his. His eyes widened, but immediately softened. He wrapped his arms slowly around the Uchiha's neck, leaning forward. Their lips moved together, Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist.

Itachi then pulled away with a wet sound, making them both shiver. "Deidara Uzumaki, I think I love you. I know it was just Sunday when I hated your fucking...guts. But now, I love you. I guess I'm just a tween in a crush, but I-" Itachi blushed a little as Deidara pushed him away.

"No. I can't, un." Itachi's heart cracked. Deidara looked up with a demonic glare. "I don't love you. I never will. Your an Uchiha. I don't belong here. Neither do you. Go home, un." Itachi's heart immediately cracked a little more as he tried again to caress the blonde in his arms.

"Dei, I-"

"GO HOME, YEAH!"

"NO! TELL ME WHY YOU DONT LOVE ME!"

Deidara looked down again, his tail dead. He began growling. He mumbled something in a dark voice. Itachi winced a little before widening his eyes. "It's somebody else, isn't it? You know you love me, but someone's corrupted you!"

Deidara tried again to swat at Itachi, but missed. The weasel began to grow angry himself. "It's not that! I just don't love you, un! Now go-" before the fox could finish his sentence, Minato appeared, moving Dei behind him.

"Didn't you hear, Uchiha?! Go home! You pest! Stupid weasel, go home!"

Minato began to kick Itachi away, making the weasel hiss in defense. He swatted at Minato's hand as the fox started to push and shove the weasel further from his house. Itachi then attacked Minato's leg, implanting his claws into the Uzumaki's limbs.

Minato hissed in pain before kicking Itachi straight in the face. Itachi's nose gushed blood immediately and he closed his eye in pain. Deidara screamed as Minato began to push the weasel down. Itachi whimpered as he tried to stay on his feet.

But Minato was too strong.

The Uchiha's leg failed on him, collapsing with a silent crack. He yelped out as his knee was scraped harshly against the sidewalk's concrete. "Daddy, stop, un! Mum! NO!" Fat, warm salty tears began to stream uncontrollably down Deidara's cheeks. Before Minato gave up, a firm arm was placed on his.

He looked up to see a young woman standing in front of the wounded weasel. Her hair was bundled up into a high cheerleader ponytail. She looked very young, early 20s, and her eyes were a deep crimson red. She was growling, her massive fang pointing out from one side of her mouth.

"T-T-Toni.." Itachi muttered a little before Tobi came to make sure he didn't break his leg. "What the hell is wrong with you, fox? How could you pick on a young child?" she snarled. Minato stuttered a little, looking down. His cheeks were a light pink, and his ears were flat against his head.

Toni swiped her leg up for a high kick, her foot crashing into the fox's cheek. He went flying back to his front door, almost crashing into Deidara. Minato wiped his cheek, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "I-I'll let that slide, cuz your a girl.." muttered the fox.

Toni smirked. "Mmm." Tobi began to freak out a little as Itachi laid his head on the masked boy's lap, relaxing his entire body on the concrete. Toni turned before calmly picking Itachi up bridal style. Tobi growled a little. "My husband works for the police force. If I catch you laying a single nail on Itachi, I'll get the police on your asses."

XXXXXXXX

Itachi winced as Toni dabbed more alcohol on the weasel's mark. Sasuke whimpered a little, squeezing his Aniki's hand. Tobi had left to collect Sasuke from their house while Tonj cleaned Itachi's wound, at Tobi's house.

"So, you like that boy?" Toni asked, her deep voice growing a little higher. Itachi nodded, blushing. She smiled as she dressed Itachi's knee. "Your secret is safe with me. Now I'll tell your mom I got you till they return." Toni smirked as she got up to call Mikoto.

Sasuke looked down, mumbling an unnecessary apology. Itachi smiled as he massaged his Otouto's hair. "It has nothing to do you with you, Sasuke." he mumbled as he leaned forward to kiss Sasuke's forward.

"You were right, Itachi. Uzumakis are very bad people."

"Very. Naruto and Deidara led us into their little trap. We are Uchihas. We don't take their crap. I'm never speaking to them again."

"Me neither!...but what about Sasori?"

"Oh, I don't know what's wrong with that boy."

Itachi giggled a little with Sasuke. He had his mind blown. No wonder they had been so Hot N Cold. Itachi still held feelings for the blonde, but it would have to be out down, or controlled. "I can't love him anymore." Sasuke's face softened a little as he hugged Itachi.

The weasel hugged Sasuke back, now choking on tears. He sobbed loudly, re opening his wound. Toni came by and sat on the couch, rubbing Itachi's head. "It's ok. Young love is always like this."

In the kitchen, Tobi giggled a little, a tiny plot in his head. And yes, it had to do with little Deidara...

**Sorry for such a long wait! Christmas and all and what not. XD! Just to let you all know, to get to the good parts, cuz I love this story, I'm gonna do a time skip. Next chapter will take place in January. Love you all! Reviews will be nice! X333**


End file.
